Break The Distance
by JusticeforJamesPotter
Summary: Lily learns a whole new side to James over the summer. What will ensue when they see each other at the end of the summer in a whole new light?


Lily had been pacing her bedroom floor for about 20 minutes, she was sure she was wearing in the rug but she didn't care. She didn't understand why she was pacing in the first, all that had happened was she got a letter from James Potter. Said letter had yet to be opened. One side of her told her to chuck it straight into the trash, it was just James being an idiot and deciding to mess with her. Although she couldn't find a reason why he would play silly games such as this with her she still had the thought he would. The other side of her wanted to rip it open and read it immediately because if James had written her it must have been for a good reason. She had finally convinced herself to open it after she got a stern scolding from Petunia, something along the lines of "if she took another step she would find herself sleeping in the gutters with the rest of her strange magic friends"

 _Dear Lily_

 _I am writing you to inform you of my recent academic achievement. I had received the position of head boy, for what reason I still don't know why. Assuming Dumbledore still has some sense in him, I would think you are Head Girl. How is your summer going? Mine has been very relaxing, Sirius has moved into my house entirely and has his own bedroom now. Remus is traveling to Ireland with his mother and Peter has been completely radio silent regarding his , I hope your summer is going well, and that nasty sister you were telling me about isn't ruining it. I hope you actually respond to this letter, I haven't had the courage to send a letter to you over the summer since I sent you a couple (30) before the fourth year. Anyways, I hope to see you soon and that all is well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _James Potter_

It took Lily a couple minutes to process what she had just read, and then a few re-reads to fully comprehend what was happening. James Potter had taken a quill and parchment in his own hands and wrote these words, for her. She wasn't sure why she cared so much, but she didn't have any time to think about it because she needed to write him back immediately. She scrambled about her room, searching for her ink-well and the new parchment she had bought the other day. After destroying her bedroom searching for the parchment, she grabbed her wand and ran down the stairs, only to bump into Petunia and her new boyfriend Vernon.

The two of them were quite boring, every conversation was small and serious. As if they never had the time to appreciate the others company. The two of them grunted and walked away, arm in arm, but Lily saw Petunia glance at the wand in her hand as she walked off and her face distorted. She told Vernon to meet her in the parlor and that she would be right there and turned back to Lily to talk. "Why do you have that out! We don't need to remind Vernon about the kind of person you are. Explaining it to him was hard enough. I actually like him and don't want you to scare him off" Lily scowled and stared into Petunias bland, brown eyes. "Forgive me for wanting to feel normal in my own home! I have things to do, go be with Vermin" Petunia huffed, and her face contorted, as if it was working very hard to come up with a response. "What do you even have to do anyway? you have no friends" Lily rolled her eyes "Actually Petunia, I'm looking for parchment to write a letter to **my friend** because **he wants to talk to me** " Petunia scoffed "Really Lily, you couldn't come up with a better lie than that. A boy, showing interest in you? I'll believe it when I see it" and Lily intended to show Petunia just that.

As the summer progressed, Lily and James wrote letters to each other constantly. Each one is longer and more heartfelt than the next. They sent letters so much that Lily's owl looked on the verge of death every time it came back from James's countryside mansion. They become closer and closer, and anticipated the day when they can see each other on the platform. James had learned that Lily's favorite place to go in Hogsmeade was Honeydukes and Lily had learned that James spent every Sunday morning with his mother. The two of them drink tea in their parlor and talk about their plan for the week.

When September first finally rolled around, all of Lily's pre-term jitters were almost non-existent, all that consumed her mind was seeing James. She paced her room yet again, thinking, while her wand did all the work, packing up her trunk. Her owl flew into its cage having understood her pre-term routine by now. The only difference this year being she as excited to see James Potter.

She had gotten to know James so well over the past month, but only spoken to him through writing. She didn't know how she was going to react when she was finally able to see the kind and caring James behind his mask. All her life all she saw in James was a slightly inconsiderate but well-mannered boy who loved to have fun, but now she knows that he is all that and more. He would sacrifice anything for the people he loves and values his family and friends above everything. He wants to be a professional quidditch player but if it doesn't work out he has no problem following in his parent's footsteps and becoming an Auror.

Not that James needed any more convincing, but over the summer he had only been surer that Lily was perfect. He learned that she loves photography, and takes her camera with her almost anywhere. She has a board full of pictures, moving and still, from her adventures at Hogwarts. Despite her love for photography she wants to be a healer, and work at Saint Mungo's.

Petunia was going to be coming to Kings Cross for the first time since Lily's first year. Her motive was to meet Vernon at the station so they could drive to their new home together, but Lily still appreciated it. The ride was very quiet, the only noise being the occasional chatter between Lily and her parents about the upcoming school year. As they exited the car, Lily became more comfortable. She was seeing people she recognized and was only getting more excited to see James. She was still excited to see her other friends Marlene, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Alice but she wanted to be able to see the whole new and improved James she had met over the summer in person. It wasn't that James was a terrible person all before summer started, but Lily had never gotten the chance to see the real him.

The group of four reached platform 7 where Vernon was waiting for them. He gave Mr. and Mrs. Evans a serious handshake and toothy grin and hugged Petunia in a business like manner. Not being aware that Lily would be there as well he was taken aback when he saw her. He had seen her plenty of times before but she still amazed him every time. Her bright red hair and vivid green eyes set her apart from the rest. To the perfectionist's eye, she was a mess, but a kind soul could see the real Lily behind the "mess". Lily gave an awkward wave but didn't pay attention long enough to see if he had responded at all. She was rocking back and forth on the ball of her feet watching the clock and other wizards make their way to the platform.

After Lily profusely nagging her parents about the time they finally made their way towards Platform 9 and 3/4. Petunia and Vernon only decided to come to the platform because Vernon wanted to see if it was really all true. He knew of Lily's ability and was skeptical of it for a while, but after spending more time around Lily he saw it as an explanation for her "strangeness". Lily ran into the wall without hesitation but it took the rest of her family a bit longer.

Lily could only revel in the glory of the big steaming train, as she did every year. She didn't notice her parents, Petunia, and Vernon stumble in behind her. Vernon's jaw dropped to the ground as he saw the train and all the witches and wizards surrounding it. Petunia was a nervous wreck, worried Vernon would be too weirded out and leave her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were getting emotional knowing they were going to have to see goodbye to their daughter any minute.

Lily was so caught up in the activity of the platform she almost misses James. James. She did a double take right as he did. He was standing with his parents and Sirius. His trunk littered with Chudley Cannon stickers laying beside him. His tie was loose around his neck and his hand was in his hair as it always was. Lily didn't even think twice about her parents but immediately ran towards him, swerving between parents and their children. Marlene saw her running and called after her but Lily paid no attention.

When she reached James they grasped onto each other, eyes wide open, gazing. It didn't last for long because in an instant their lips crashed against each other. James was taken aback at first but deepened into the kiss. Lily's hand slowly reached the nape of his neck as James' hand made its way to her mid back. Their bodies moved in perfect synchronization as if they were made for one another. Sirius and Marlene were in utter shock and for once in their lives, they didn't say a word. The kiss ended all too soon for the both of them as they were startled by Sirius yelling "well pardon me but, **What**!" Lily and James looked at each other for a brief moment before Lily buried her face into his shirt and James held her, his eyes wide with confusion and happiness.

Petunia watched from a distance as the ordeal went down. After the two of them kissed, the blonde whose name she learned was Marlene came over to the trio and looked as though she was going to slay Lily on the head. The loud boy was clapping his friend whom Lily had kissed on the back. But Lily and the boy only smiled at the other, a smile permanently set on their faces.

Lily had shown her.


End file.
